


Sweet 16

by sammylovesde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Possessive Sam Winchester, food kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammylovesde/pseuds/sammylovesde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam's 16th birthday and all he wants is for the waitress to stop hitting on Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet 16

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters/Universe not mine!!
> 
> My second fic! :) I'd love to hear what y'all think! Leave me a comment here or at my tumblr (sammylovesde.tumblr.com) :D
> 
> Also all of my work is unbeta'd though if someone is feeling generous enough to volunteer I'd be ridiculously grateful!!! 
> 
> xx

There was something on Sam's face.

An irritating tickle, followed by a smooth scratch, slowly working its way from his cheek down to his neck.

He groaned and swatted at the annoyance, only to be met with a familiar chuckle and sharp bite against his skin.

Sam's eyes flew open and he was met by his older brother's pleased smirk.

"Morning Tiger." He drawled, voice husky with sleep.

"Too early." Sam replied, trying to roll over and out from under Dean.

Clearly Dean wasn't having that.

The blankets were whipped off Sam a second later and he was met by a rush of cool air on his sleep-warm skin.

"C'mon Sammy! Gotta get up! It's your birthdaaaaayy!" Dean sing-songed and Sam groaned.

Sure it was his sixteenth birthday today, but he just couldn't muster up the same level of enthusiasm as other kids his age. Dad had left on a hunt two days ago, some haunting a couple counties over that wasn't serious enough to warrant Dean's help, yet so important that he completely forgot his youngest's birthday. Whatever.

"Can't we just stay in bed all day?" Sam whined, shooting puppy eyes at Dean. His older brother stopped his harassment and looked Sam up and down, seemingly considering it.

"As much as I would love that baby, and you know I would, I got plans for us." Dean said, giving his head a little shake as though to clear it.

\---

"Here ya go cutie. Jut let me know if there's anything else I can do for ya!"

Fucking Cindy. Or Susie. Hell, Sam wasn't really sure what her name was, all he knew is she wanted what was his.

Dean smirked as the blonde sashayed away, completely oblivious to the murderous thought swirling around in Sam's head.

"So Sammy, sweet sixteen. Feel any different?" He asked. Sam shrugged and took a sip of the chocolate milkshake he'd ordered, eyes still on their waitress who was checking Dean out from across the diner.

"C'mon kiddo, I thought this shit was like a big deal. I mean, you can officially drive now!" Dean tried, attempting to pull his younger brother into a conversation.

Sam snorted.

"Officially? Man I've been driving since I could reach the pedals." 

Dean chuckled.

"Alright, alright. Legally then." he amended.

Sam nodded, still not paying much attention. His gaze had drifted over to the pastry counter full of fresh baked pies and an idea formed in his head.

"Be right back." He told his brother, who watched in confusion as Sam abruptly left the table and made a beeline for the counter that 'Cindy' was currently manning.

She was still looking Dean up and down from her position where she leaned on the counter, a dreamy expression on her face. Sam almost sympathized with her - Dean was one gorgeous son of a bitch.

He cleared his throat and she snapped her eyes to his, seemingly startled.

"Hi. Can I get a piece of that apple pie?" He asked, gesturing to fresh dessert in the display.

"Hm? Oh, uh yeah sure. Hang on." 

The waitress cut him a slice and as she slid it over the counter to Sam, he couldn't help but notice how her eyes kept drifting over his shoulder to where he knew Dean was watching the whole exchange.

Sam bit down the harsh words he so desperately wanted to fling at her and instead smiled sweetly, taking the pastry back over to his brother and sliding into the booth next to him.

Dean grinned like a little kid when he saw what Sam had brought.

"Sammy, not that I'm complainin', but it's your birthday. Why'd you get my favorite pie?" He asked and Sam shrugged.

"It looked good. Here, try it." Sam replied, breaking a piece off with his fork and bringing it to Dean's lips.

Dean looked at him a little funny, but indulged him nevertheless and let out a groan of pleasure as he tasted the pie.

"Oh fuck that's good." Dean said contentedly.

"Yeah?" Sam asked and his brother nodded happily.

Sam brought another small piece to his brother's mouth and Dean opened with no hesitation this time.

"Lemme try." Sam said, leaning in and sealing his lips to Dean's.

His brother groaned, between Sam's skilled tongue and the tart pastry he was officially in heaven.

Sam kissed him deeper, licking the flavor of the pie out of his brother's mouth before pulling back slowly and shooting a quick smirk to the now stunned Cindy.

"Happy birthday to me." He muttered, turning back and smiling into the kiss he was met with.


End file.
